The invention relates to the field of safety in preventing the inadvertent opening of household devices. As most everyone knows, small children may be attracted to e.g.: the refrigerator the microwave, etc. and wish to play with them. The doors to these devices may be a source of amusement to the children but also a source of danger by suffocation, microwave radiation, viewing of inappropriate subject matter, etc.
The invention of the present application is to prevent such uses by engaging the telescoping members of the apparatus over the handles of the household appliances to prevent the handle from being opened when children are near. The members are held together through the use of a thumbscrew which offer a quick, safe, and convenient means to lock up the refrigerator.